This invention relates to vertical mitering band saws, and apparatus used in connection therewith.
Band saws that operate in a vertical plane, but that are tiltable through a range of angles for the production of mitre cuts in workpieces of metal and other materials, are well known in the art. Presently available saws of this type are however often found to lack sufficient stability, rigidity, and freedom from vibration, and to afford inadequate levels of accuracy and efficiency in cutting, responsiveness to variations in loading, and facility in adjusting cutting angles and blade tension. Also wanting in such machines are optimal systems for supporting and moving linearly the sawing mechanism, and for securing the workpiece.